This invention relates to a balustrade, more particularly to a balustrade which has a top and a bottom rail having a plurality of balusters parallelly mounted therebetween, the angle between the top rail and each of said balusters being adjustable before mounting said balustrade to the newel posts fixed to the staircase.
Conventionally, a row of balusters is topped by a handrail to serve as a balustrade along the edge of a staircase. Each of the balusters is fixed into the trades of the staircase at one end thereof and fixed to the handrail at the other end thereof. It is necessary for a worker, on the jobsite, to accurately measure the angle between the handrail and each of the balusters during a mounting process. Thereby, the balustrade can be arranged so that the handrail is fixed to the balusters in a substantially parallel relation relative to the staircase for aesthetic purposes. However, such a mounting process is messy, increasing the labor cost therefor.